Naga Zoey x Mike: Shedding Skin
by BluXRE
Summary: This one is just crazy! Tell me I am not crazy though, meaning this fanfic contains vore, censor, and "Anaconda Squeeze" in it. Agh! I did it again! You better check this one out, and becareful because this might make you go to puberty again! Enjoy, and get moving! (Runs off into the sunset like crazy!)


**Well, it seems that I might have wondered if a Naga can shed skin, then Zoey might need some shedding for her new skin. But for odd reason, I had imagined if that happened. So here it is, Naga Zoey trying to shed her skin.**

* * *

On one quiet afternoon, Zoey was just resting for all her hard work in her room, trying her hard best to sleep, but keeps scratching all over her body. But she doesn't notice that it is that type of year again that needs shedding!

Mike: Zoey, I came back from jogging.

Zoey: (groans) Hey Mike. Ugh. Something is not right with me.

Mike: What's not right with you Zoey? What does that mean?

Zoey: Well, you better look and see what's wrong with me QUICKLY PLEASE! I'M ITCHING LIKE FREAKING CRAZY!

Mike gets to her room as fast he can do, but when he got to her room. Mike was shocked to see what is wrong with her whole body!

Mike: OH MY F***ING GOD ZOEY! YOUR WHOLE BODY IS GREEDY WHITE!

Zoey: White!? Does this mean that- Oh no! Not now!

Mike: What Zoey? What do you mean "oh no"?

Zoey: I am in a process of shedding my skin.

Mike: Process? Like a snake and lizard?

Zoey: (sad) Yes Mike. If you notice this but, it happens every year when I shed skin.

Mike: Really?

Zoey: Yes-s-s-s really Mike. It has steps for this process-s-s-s of shedding my skin.

Mike: But how many steps does it have Naga love?

Zoey: Well, the first step is my patterns starting to disappear very slowly which takes a couple, then the second step is that my eyes starts to go milky for a couple of days as well and will go back to normal.

Mike: So that's why your eyes were going white! I thought your eyes were about to- GULP! MMPH!

Zoey wraps Mike up completely, squeezing him tight to shut him up!

Zoey: Can I continue please?!

Mike nods his head up and down to muffles in responce.

Mike: (muffled) Mmm-mmm.

Zoey: (sighs) Good. Now thirdly, it will start to shed very slowly as possible. But it is very hard to do start shedding!

She doesn't notice that her tail moved off of Mike's mouth that made him ask a question.

Mike: Zoey? If the third step is to start shedding your skin, how do you start to shed?

Zoey: (shrugs her shoulders) Well, the only way to start shedding if I use enough water all over myself so I can start shedding. But I just don't know how to do it!

Mike: Well, that is no bulls*** of not knowing how to do it. But I have a tub that might help you out.

Zoey: But Mike, the tub is too small for me to use, is there anything else that is bigger enough for me to fit my whole body in?

Mike: Well, there is one thing that can help out. (struggles) If you can let me go.

Zoey: Oh oops. (giggles) (She unwraps Mike)

Mike: Alright, follow me and see. (He leads her to the pool out back which is so humongous! It was very fitable for Zoey to wet herself into.

Zoey: Wow Mike! I had not notice you had a pool that is giant!

Mike: Well, it was the only thing that is good for me in. But good for you to swim in and cool off, even your shedding skin.

Zoey: (blushes) Thank-s-s-s-s Mike. Now what are we doing to stand here for!? Let's get this shedding started!

Zoey slithers fast into the pool first, making Mike get bumped by her coils and hit the ground hard. But no personality was awakened, because they got bored all night. And put his feet in, sitting on the edge of the pool. Which made her head come out of the water.

Zoey: What's wrong Mike? Why aren't you going to swim with me?

Mike: Well, I just don't want to ruin your shedding process that's all.

Zoey: But please Mike, I would let you play with my coils, it is alone with out a playmate.

Mike: Sorry Zoey, but I think you lying.

Mike playfully denied her offer. But she had a better idea, which is defective.

Zoey: Well, (grabs him, making him spin around to face her wet sweet face, and cupped his cheeks) if your not going in, (makes a scheming smile) then this might help out.

Zoey initiates her hypnosis in front of Mike, but begins to go haywire! And when I mean defective. I meant that her hypnosis was defective from her shedding PROCESS!

Zoey: What the? Ooh! I forgot about that as well!

Mike: Which is-

Zoey: My hypnosis won't work when I am shedding! And when I am shedding, my hypnosis is defective.

Mike: OK then. But now what do we do without any hypno-fun?

But Zoey had another idea in mind. Which made Zoey respond in her sexy voice.

Zoey: (sexy voice) Well Mike, maybe this-s-s-s might replace the fun.

Zoey then puts her lips on Mike which made them go into making out process! But look, now with that process, Zoey got her tongue inserted into Mike's mouth! Inside, her fork-like tongue wraps itself around his tongue, squeezing it so tight that made them moan! But it make Mike go limb and went into the water with Zoey that had her arms wrapped tight around her mate! Wait, I was not suppose to SAY WHAT!

Zoey: (in-mind) Well, that made him go numb from my sexy tongue squeeze. (sexy voice) But it was worth it.

OK, that made it worse. Which made Mike regain control, and responded to Zoey saying-

Mike: Zoey! (laughs) You made me fell for it!

Zoey: Well, that help ya out mate.

Mike: Mate huh? Is it mating season already?

Zoey: Well, it starts next month. But do you want to do it early now my love?

Mike: It would be my pressure!

Oh no! Oh no, this cannot be happening! Hurry people, get to the next scene before it is too LATE!

Shadow: Got it! (Hits the computer to get to after their love sex scene. Man Flores, if you want that to happen! Go right ahead! I had no idea why I putted that in there anyways! Dauugh!)

Mike: Well, that was amazing my Naga chick.

Zoey: Yes it was Mike, and your abs are so tight, and thin.

Mike: Well, remember, I work out from Vito.

Zoey: Well, now that you got your DNA inside me, my body and starts making our future kids very slowly.

(Which made the other two scarred for life)

Shadow: You call this the aftermath of their love making kid?

Sorry, but I am trying to make this rated T for teens.

Shadow: Hey, you funereal, I was trying to figure it out.

Ugh! Well after a few days of mattered-ness, it is the day that her skin is finally starting to take full effect!

Zoey: MIKE! IT'S READY TO START SHEDDING!

Mike: Wait, now!? It has been yesterday from our afternoon swim!

Wait, that didn't make sense. (Gets punched in the face) OW!

Shadow: You were stupid enough to not notice that coming!

(Mike got to her room quickly and saw a tiny hole that is on her mouth.)

Mike: Zoey! Hang on! I'll try to help you!

Zoey: Mike! This skin is so itchy, it makes me want to scratch!

Mike: Hold on Zoey, I know how to get that old skin off of your top body. You need to make that tiny hole big enough for you to go through!

Zoey: (shy) Are you sure about that Mike? Do you think that is going to work?

Mike: If you can wiggle the old skin off of you, then that is the only chance that we got to see your new skin, and length. Just trust me OK?

Zoey: (sniffs) OK Mike. Here goes nothing.

(She begins to wiggle, and scratch her old skin right off. After a few minutes of struggling, she got her top body completely off!)

Zoey (squeals happy) Mike! It worked!

She tackles Mike and wrapped Mike, and herself in her coils and kissed him. He then slowly kisses back and pulls back for air. And he smiles.

Mike: Zoey, I am happy for your top half to be out of your old skin. And look at the mirror! Your more sexy and beautiful than ever!

Zoey: Really?

She looks at the mirror, and gasps in surprise, her top half became more hotter because her chest got a little bigger, her hips are even bigger, and her skin is more smoother, squishy, and sweet than before! Even her coils got even more darker and lighter in the middle. Which indeed made her blush from her new look.

Zoey: Oh Mike, thank you for helping me shed! From my shedding, I can finally hypnotize again!

But for a second later, Mike get's hypnotized instantly from Zoey's eyes by it's own. And Mike knew he was going to be in a trance. But Zoey notice that Mike wants a reward from helping her out. And it made Zoey smile evily, knowing that she is hungry for a snack. But that means she wants to eat. Even though she is a vegetarian, but she can gag him out after a while. For any reason why I had to say it.

Zoey: Mike? Hey Mike? Wake up. I need to ask you something.

Mike: (Awoke from a trance) H-h-h-huh? What is it Zoey? How did I get hypnotized instantly?

Zoey: I don't know how. But I guess it did it on it's own.

Mike: Okay then. But is there by any chance why you need to ask me for something?

Zoey: (shrugs her shoulders) Well, the reason why I am asking is because it is a question.

Mike: But what question do you need to ask me?

Zoey: Well, since my coils are completely out of my old skin, can I eat you for a snack?

Mike: (paused for a moment) Wait, eat me? Why do you want to eat me Zoey? I am your mate remember?

Zoey: (laughs) I know that silly. But I just want to test out my new coils' skin in the inside. Just to make sure it works. (giggles silly)

Mike: (playfully scared) Zoey, I don't know why you want to eat me but I deny your hunger over me! (He playfully punches Zoey in the face releasing him from her coils, and tried to walk away. But Zoey, looked at the mirror, seeing what Mike did to her by accident!)

Zoey: (groans in pain) My new face.

But that punch was not playful, but he punched her pretty hard by accident! Making Zoey go playfully in (real) rage and angry.

Zoey: (playfully (triggered) angry, and (real) rage) You just made a serious mistake my mate. (Tail wraps Mike's legs) A very stupid-

Mike: (Playfully scared) Zoey, please I didn't mean to- ACK! (He felt the constriction in his legs, breaking and popping)

Zoey: Mis-s-s-s-s-s-stake! (Mike covered his face to avoid her hypnosis) Look at me in the eye when I am speaking to you.

Mike's eye starts to be filled in with her rainbow spirals backwards, and fast per 1 spiral, making his lips slowly creepy crawling up to make a half smile.

Mike: No please Zoey. I am sorry.

Zoey: (Smiling evily) Both eyes if you please.

Mike's other eye is instantly spiraled which made him follow it. And when he "Pinged!", his face formed a silly goofy smile, which made both of them blush with delite.

Zoey: (smacks her lips in hunger) You have just, s-s-s-sealed your doom.

But the only to enjoy Mike's tasty flavor, is by starting taking his entire clothes. And for some reason, Zoey had a smart idea about his underwear issue, so she- (Technical Difficulties)

(Fixed) Uh, what just happened? (Shadow: Well, it looks like the system went overheated. I had to shut the system off it the whole thing won't blow the fuse!)

(Sighs) Well, there goes the M rating then. Since we were saved by the error. Well, since you missed the spot, you won't see it. But after Zoey covered his entire bottom half in coils, she crushes his legs playfully in pain. But she starts to wrap his other top half, completely pinning his arms to his sides, and she can feel his skin so hard and tough, her entire face is flooded in her dark red blush. But now she pinned his shoulders, stopping her tail right there, constricting her mate playfully, and laugh goofy.

Zoey: Well Mike, how is the constriction going?

Mike: (hypnotized, smiles) It is going pretty good Zoey. But it hurts from being crushed.

Zoey: Well, maybe you shouldn't punched me in the face anyway by the first place. But you just had to do it anyways. (giggles)

Then she can hear liquid spit. Knowing Mike did something horrible, which I am skipping! (After skipping since Mike "whitened" himself white all over her coils. That really was disgusting!)

Mike: (hypnotized, smiles, crazy) Please Zoey. Please squeeze my throat. Please I beg of you my love. I love you!

Zoey: Oh, so you do want to be completely wrapped into a cocoon huh?

Mike nods his head up and down like crazy wanting her to do it.

Zoey: Okay Mike, but hold still!

Zoey wraps Mike's neck very fast, making him "GULP!" from a squeeze, completely wrapped up in her cocoon of coils, his feet is showing, wiggling playfully, and when she squeezed him, his face begins to turn blue, and made her coils wet, covered in white again!

Zoey: Mike, you c**** my coils a second time. I guess you are imagining us having sex huh? Making you think I am f****** you huh?

Mike: (hypnotized, smiling, breathing slow) Y-y-yes Z-Z-Z-Zoey, I am thinking that.

Zoey: Well, then, since you are doing that, are ready to be eaten. I promise to heal you after our afternoon nap. Promise?

Mike: (gasping) P-p-p-promise.

Zoey: (blush) Good, now enjoy my stomach express my mate. (giggles)

So she opens her mouth very wide, dislocating her bottom mouth, and engulf his head, starting to unwrap him from his neck, to his feet. And she begins to enjoy his flavor of his skin. Making her moan in pleasure. She did c** as well from her eating though. But she did also taste his (Technical Difficulties, Again)

Really?! It happened again.

(Shadow: Yeah, from the overheat!)

This is starting to get annoying now! (sighs) So now she get's his legs, hovering them up the roof and slowly grab his legs with her hands and shoved it down her throat. But she stopped it for a second, and begins to tickle his soles with her tongue, making him laugh muffling inside her stomach. And after 5 minutes of tickling, she swallows the last of Mike into her stomach.

Zoey: (moans in pressure) That was a sexy and a tasty treat. (yawns) I better sleep now til evening. I am glad I give him a taste of his own medicine anyways. (giggles)

Inside her stomach, Mike is somehow awoken out of his trance and notice he was swallowed alive! And begins to wiggle.

Mike: Zoey! Zoey! I can't believe you ate me, after you hypnotize me! Why would you do that?!

Zoey: Well Mike, since you punched me in the face painfully. I had to make sure you don't get away. But man was that tasty.

Mike: I am so sorry about that. Please, just let me out. (And he begins to cry from hurting his Naga woman. But wow, Zoey now understood what it felt from Mike's crying apology, making her snake stomach lump go bigger from his tears. She comforts him by petting her lump.

Zoey: (comfort) Shh. Shh. I accept your apology Mike. But please Mike, next time don't hurt a woman like that. Okay?

Mike: (crying) O-o-okay Zoey. (sniffs) (But he kept crying)

Zoey: Don't cry Mike. Don't cry. (She begins to rub her head like a kiss on her lump for comfort) I still love you though. But next time, try to be more careful. Okay?

Mike: (sniffs, smiles) Okay Zoey, okay.

Zoey: Good, now relax Mike, because tomorrow is a whole new day.

Mike: (hear's her stomach burping inside, and feels her warmth) Zoey, do you think you can gag me out soon? I kinda feel, nuded inside, and want my clothes back on. Okay?

Zoey: Okay Mike, okay. (And slept in the afternoon sun.)

* * *

 **Okay, I better not do that again! I can't believe I just went coco nuts from this making! Ugh, Flores, be a good man and make deleted cuts for this fanfic. I do need some relaxation after what I had experienced. (sighs) If you like this anyways, please review this. Which is indeed my first vore fanfiction. I better go and, relax for a while. See ya, and peace out. (sighs)**


End file.
